You light up my life
by prettiful pout
Summary: A little fluffiness about Greg, Nick, and someone not wanting to wake up so drastic measures having to be taken. Nick,Greg. Slash but very mild. R&R please


Disclaimer: I own nothing, my apologies.

a/n: Okay well I have been like writing non-stop over the last few days, and I got bored with my other stories that I have to try to finish up as soon as I possibly can so I just figured that writing something that's kind of cute and short would be cool. So hope you enjoy!

_**You light up my life**_

Greg woke with a loud yawn and a feline like stretch to the sound of the ever waking Vegas streets. Greg looked to his left and smiled at the sight before him. Nicky, his favourite teddy bear was cuddled within the very tan, very _masculine _arms of his lover, Nicolas Stokes. Nick mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and hugged the brown teddy bear closer to her chest, and it was all Greg could do not to burst out into a fit of laughter. "Nicky, wake up honey, its your first day of yours and my vacation time and you wanted to get the early flight out to Texas so we could be there for dinner." Greg whispered into his boyfriends ear, eliciting an unconscious shiver from the older man.

"I don't wanna go to school mommy, I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you." Nick whined, still half asleep and still groggy. He turned onto his other side, putting his back to Greg.

Greg giggled fiercely at the spoken quote from the movie '_space jam' _that they had ironically rented just the night before hand. Greg tried again, shaking Nick gently and whispering, "Nicky, your going to have to wake up if you want to see your mommy and bake cookies with her." Greg was ready to wet his pants, and his face was turning red from the suppressed laughter he was holding in.

"I no wanna." Nick mumbled, rolling onto his stomach, burrowing his head deep down into the pillow, squishing Nicky the teddy bear underneath his heavy form.

Greg knew that he wasn't going to be able to wake up Nick in this state and at this rate, they were sure to miss their early flight out to Texas. Greg sighed and made a silent prayer of forgiveness, knowing that he had promised not to use this tactic of waking up Nick ever since Nick had ordered it. "Sorry babe, but its your own fault that I have to resort to dirty tricks to wake your lazy butt up." Greg rolled over to the night stand beside him and biting his lip in nervousness, he popped open the cd player that was sitting on the nightstand and popped in the cd that he removed from a case. Turning up the volume to max and setting the cd player to the right song, he scurried out of bed and pressed play on the sound system, blasting the song _'You light up my life'_ that Nick hated more than anything else in life.

"HOOOOLY SHIT!" Nick cried jerking awake and crashing to the ground in a tangle of bed sheets. He fought with them for a moment before getting free from the tangle and jumping to his feet, the Teddy bear in his hands like he would wield a sword, ready to do battle with the hideous music that was being elicited from the loud sound system. His wild brown eyes landed on a hysterically laughing Greg and he glared fiercely. Throwing the teddy bear to the ground, he approached Greg with vemence in his eyes. "Gregory Sanders," He growled out.

Greg sobered immediately and smiled innocently, backing away from the angrily approaching man. "Now Nick, you wouldn't wake up so I just figured that this was the only way to do it."

Greg shrieked as Nick yanked him into his arms, holding the slighter man to his stronger form tightly yet not harmfully. Nick shocked Greg by mashing their lips together in a breath stealing kiss. When they parted for air Nick growled, "You know you light up my life Greg but if you _ever _play that horrible song in this house again, you're a dead man. And believe me, I know how to hide a body."

Greg just nodded in wide eyed horror. "Okay," He squeaked out.

Nick grinned. Kissing Greg's cheek gently and nuzzling his neck tenderly he murmured, "And thanks for the wake up call dollface, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Greg grinned. "You'd most obviously die."

Nick smiled. _"Obviously."_

"You know as much as I love you guys showing your affections towards eachother and having this whole _bonding between lovers_ type of thingy, if you don't hurry up we're going to miss our flight out to Gramma and Grampa's." Came an irritated female voice from the doorway.

Greg and Nick grinned at their fourteen year old daughter. "All right princess, just let us shower up and then we'll be on our way." Nick said, releasing his soon to be husband from his arms.

Greg scowled playfully at the brunette teenager. "Since when do you wake up this early in the morning to go to your grandparent's ranch? I thought that you hated it there."

The teenager quirked a brow at the man stating simply, "Since I have someone there waiting for me."

"Oh? And who might this be Miss Samantha Alexandra Sanders Stokes?" Nick asked, placing his hands on his hips and tilting his head questioningly to the side.

Sam huffed. "As if I'd tell you. Every time I bring someone home its always you, not Pappa that is scaring my dates away."

"I do not _scare them away!_ I merely try to acquaint myself with them." Nick stated indignantly.

"Be quiet Nick, you scare everyone she brings home with her away and that's that. Now Sammy, honey, are you talking about that pretty little brunette, Marie was it?"

Samantha blushed before saying hotly, "I don't talk with her anymore. She prefers people with more _class_ than me. And besides, I'm done with dating high end chicks, I have my eyes and Anthony Weatherly."

Greg let out a whoop. "I knew it! You sly kitten you, going for the well toned Texan charmers, you got my taste I can tell you that much."

"_Anthony Weatherly?!" _Nick sputtered, his face turning red with rage. "That no good little punk? I think not! He's seen more of the female anatomy than _you_ have! And your _Bi!_ No no no no no no no no, NO way! I will not have my little girl-" Nick broke off as Greg silenced him with a loving kiss.

"Let her learn her own lessons love. If I remember correctly, your parents didn't approve of me all that much when they first met me, but they finally got to see who I really was underneath all that gel and Marilyn Manson music." Greg ordered, ushering his boyfriend in the direction of the washroom. "Now go take a shower."

"But…"

"Go!"

Sam grinned as she watched her Pappa order her Daddy around. It always amazed her how her younger father could always get his way with her older father. "Nice job Pappa. You sure got him whipped."

Greg grinned toothily. "Just wait until we get married tomorrow, then I'll really have all the control."

Samantha smiled warmly and hugged her father close to her. "I'm so happy that the two of you are going to renew your wedding vows and get the marriage made official."

Greg kissed his daughter on the forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head before answering dreamily, "Me too."

"Pappa?"

"Yes baby?"

"Thanks."

"For what honey?" Greg's brows furrowed in confusion at the teary eyed expression on his young teenagers face.

"For adopting me when I was nine, and getting me out of foster care. If it hadn't been for you, I don't think that I would have made it." A sob escaped her lush pink lips and she buried her head into the folds of her fathers shirt.

Hugging his baby close to him he whispered, "We love you Sammy baby, me and your Daddy, don't you ever forget that baby. We took you in out of love, not pity."

Smiling Sam began to sing in her soft soprano, "_You, light up my liiiife." _

Greg had to blink back the tears that threatened. "You do to baby, you do to."

From the washroom doorway Nick cried silently at the sight before him. _"You light up my liiiife._" Singing quietly to himself, he prepared for his shower, his heart full of love and his soul feeling light and fresh.

_**Fin**_

That's it! Leave a review of you've got the time please! Oh! And umm my friend Sam said that she never heard her name in any CSI thingys so I threw her name in her, but she's straight and not Bi. Bye!


End file.
